Invader Zim Game Show
by AnonymousBiscuits
Summary: IMPORTANT NOTICE! Invader Zim Game Show, a place to torture characters, make them do whatever you want, or a place to just find out what they've been doing there lives! Yes, I'm not lying. Curious? Stop reading the summary and start reading the story
1. Chalenge 1

**Invader Zim Gameshow**

**Author's Comment: I want to thank Invader Zis and Hostgirl/Mistress Selene tH for letting me use Hostgirl as the host for the gameshow :3. So anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAMIER!:I don't own Invader Zim or Hostgirl! Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez and Host girl belongs to Invader Zis and Hostgirl/Mistress Selene tH . Jackie belongs to me.**

"LET THE SHOW BEGIN!" said a tall girl when the show started. 2 girls where standing on the stage. "Hello my name is Hostgirl and I am your host for the show!" said the tall girl."Haha! Get it? Hostgirl? And your the HOST of the show!" said a random person in the audience."...SECURITY" she yelled. Another girl with blonde hair, purple eyeliner, a blue t-shirt, brown khakis, and black converses was standing next to her. " And my name is Jackie! The co-host!But my full name is-" a baby started crying while Jackie was finishing her sentace. " And WELCOME TO THE INVADER ZIM GAMESHOW!" they both said. "Where we ask Invader Zim character's questions about anything! OR we just give them random challenges" Jackie quickly added." Our contestants for the show are: Dib and Gaz Membrane, Zim,G.I.R,and... ?" Hostgirl readed and confused on the last contestant. Jackie then flips the card to the right position."OH Tak and Mimi!" Hostgirl said."Lets welcome our contestants to the stage!" Jackie said. Jackie then whispered something to Hostgirl's ear which no one heard.

Dib,Zim,G.I.R,Gaz,and Tak then went to there spots on the stage. "Hiya! I'm on TV! AGAIN!" Dib said. "Who cares Dib? You dragged me into this. I diden't want to be in this in the first place" Gaz said. " HOW DARE YOU DRAG ZIM INTO THIS? HOW DARE YOUUUUU?" Zim screamed."Uh..Zim you asked to be on the show..." Hostgirl said. "...LIEZZZZ LIEZZZ! Ok yes Zim wanted to be here..." Zim said. "MASTAH WE'RE ON TV!HAI PIG! HAI MINIMOOSE! HAI WORLD!" G.I.R yelled. "G.I.R! You'll give our identy away!" Zim shouted. " Zim everyone knows you secret..." Jackie said. "WHAT BUT HOW?" Zim then started screaming and talking to his self."Lets move on to Tak, So... whats up Tak? So far your the only normal contestant here I guess. How those that feel?" Hostgirl asks. "I never wanted to be here..." Tak says. "Ok..? LETS MOVE ONTO A COMPETITION!" Jackie shouts. Few minutes later when Zim is done shouting/talking to himself and everything is set up, Hostgirl explains the rules. " In this game, you must find the key that will unlock any of these boxes!The key is hidden in one of the barrel of bombs! If the bomb's explode and you haven't found the key yet, you lose!"."The bombs where my idea" said Jackie."What are in the boxes?" asked Gaz. "Well,one of them contain the new gaming system, another one contains evidence of Zim being an alien-" before Hostgirl finished her sentace, Dib shouted "YESSS!". Hostgirl then moved on "And the last one contains a machine that can enslave human kind". "Lets start the game now!" Jackie yelled!

Zim,Gaz,Dib,and Dib were running fast to find the key. G.I.R was just eating the bombs while they explode in his stomach. "This tickles!" he screamed. " 1 minute people hurry up!" yelled Jackie. "I found it! I just gotta reach it..." Dib said. Gaz then pushed him out of the way and grabbed the key. "Gaz gets to open a box now!" Hostgirl says."NOOOOOO!" yell Zim,Dib,and Tak. G.I.R then maniacly screams while rolling on the floor. " Pick a box already so that they stop screaming..." Jackie told then picked box number 3. "CONGRATULATIONS GAZ! YOU WIN THE EVIDENCE ZIM IS AN ALIEN!" Hostgirl yelled. "I wanted the new gaming system... oh well" Gaz then throws the evidence in a pit of fire. Dib then screams some more while Zim points and laughs and Tak just stares. "Now you get to pick a challenge in the next story." says Hostgirl. "Good,I don't want anything dorky..." Gaz says. She then continues playing her gameslave."Well see you next round!" Hostgirl says and the stage lights turn off. "Hey where did the fire pit come from?" Jackie asks Hostgirl. "...I have no idea" she awnsers.

**Author's Comment:** Well, for the question's thingy, I want YOU to ask the questions. Then I'll pick the questions I think are the funniest or best and put it on the story! So, hope you enjoyed!Now to finish my next story! If there are any mistakes tell me and I'll fix it.


	2. Chalenge 2

**Author's Comment: 2 reviews? Aww cmon you can do better than that! Well it dosen't matter, I got, 9 questions 0.0 and 1 challenge! :D So I guess there will be 2 challenges huh? Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclamer!: I don't own Invader Zim or Hostgirl! Invader Z I own Jackie though.**

**Invader Zim Gameshow**

"LET THE SHOW BEGIN!" yelled Hostgirl as the stage lights turned on. The contestants where already on stage."I'm hostgirl the host and this is Jackie my co-host!" she said. "Before we start the show lets ask questions!" said Jackie. "Questions from - Invader XoxO: Zim why do you talk in 3rd person?" Jackie said explaining the question. "ZIM THOSE NOT TALK IN 3RD PERSON! Whatever that means..." Zim screamed. "... Another question from Invader XoxO! - gir why are you so cute? :/" Hostgirl said explaining the next question. "I don't know..." G.I.R said. He then jumped then rolled around on the floor saying "DOODIDOODIDOOODIDOOODUDU!' G.I.R said repeatingly. "MUTE HIS MIC!" yelled Jackie. G.I.R's mike was then muted. "Last question from Invader XoxO! - dib why is your head so... BIG? and if you say it is not big i will throw you in the sun!" Jackie said. "i love this question. So you can't say its not big Dib!" Jackie said evily. "MY HEAD'S NOT-" Dib quickly covers his mouth. "Well my head is...BIG because your blind! Its not...Giganturan!" Dib said. "GIGANTURAN STILL COUNTS AS BIG! THROW HIM IN THE SUN!" yelled a person in the audience. Dib then ran around screaming. "MUTE HIS MIKE!" yelled Hostgirl. Dib mic was muted, so Dib looks like he's running around like a crazed maniac. "Next questions from - crazyone256! - Dib, who was you mother because I am afraid to ask Gaz...Not really, but I don't fell like it beside you were next." Jackie said explaining the question. "UNMUTE DIB'S MIKE!" yelled Hostgirl. Dib then stopped screaming when Jackie slapped him. "OW! Anyway... My mom? well... I don't know.. she died when I was a baby..." Dib said.

"UNMUTE G.I.R'S MIC!" Jackie yelled."Poor Bighead!" G.I.R then jumps on Dib hugging him but Dib accepts. "G.I.R! HE IS THE ENEMY! DON'T HUG HIM!" Zim yelled. "MUTE HIS MIKE!" yelled Jackie. "WAIT YOU CAN'T!" Zim yelled before his mic was muted. "And the other question for dibbeh from crazyone256 - Dib...why...is you head so big?" Hostgirl said. "MY HEADS NOT BIG! YOU HEAR ME? NOT BIG!" Dib yelled."Now Dib, challenge for you from me, Say your head is big ONE MORE TIME and I'll throw you to the sun's core." Jackie said in a angry tone. "Meep..." is the last thing Dib said before shutting up about his head."Next question from crazyone256 - No real question for Gir just a hug and cookie. OH cookie for Hostgirl as well. :) " Jackie said "Dosen't count as question, but G.I.R and Hostgirl get a cookie." Jacke said "COOKEH!" yelled Hostgirl and G.I.R as they stole the cookies Jackie was holding. "Ok?... Next question to Gaz, Tak, and Mimi from the crazyone256! - Question-Gaz...Do you like waffles?

Question- Tak...Do you like Pancakes? Question-Mimi...Do you like french toast?" Jackie said.  
>"No I don't like the stupid waffles" said Gaz. "Never tried them before... so NO" Tak said. " Yes" Mimi said. "DODODO CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTH FULL!" G.I.R shouted."OK! Here is the requested challenge from crazyone256 ! - You must go threw the death trap of bombs, spikes, pirahna infested waters,then at the end of the course, there will be a key to open Gameslave 4000. Which isen't coming out untill 3040." Hostgirl said."To torture the contestants, only Dib and Zim must go! Gaz can go if she wants" Jackie said. "I'll go, ONLY for the gameslave though." Gaz says. "To avoid cheating, we will remove Zim's PAK. So this round is a strict one minute.." Jackie said removing Zim's PAK. "Oh I forgot... UNMUTE ZIM'S MIC" Hostgirl yelled. "Get in yo places!" Jackie said foolishly. "Dib thing will die! Zim is certain!" Zim said. "Hey!" Dib said. "GO!". Zim,Dib,and Gaz then ran threw the field of spikes. "Oh and by the way, the spikes, bombs, and pirahana's are explosive!" Jackie said.<p>

"And if you get hit bit a bomb,spike or pirahna your out!" Hostgirl added, still eating her explaining this, Dib managed to get hit by a Spike. "BIG HEADS OUT!" G.I.R shouted. Then, Zim gets distracted by Dib and laughs at him, he then gets bitten by a Pirahna. "CURSESSS!" Zim yelled. Jackie then gives Zim's PAK back. "Gaz gets a automatic win since she's the only one alive still. Heres your gameslave" Hostgirl said giving Gaz her gameslave. "Now Gaz gets to pick the next challenge! But since Gaz won 2 times, we can show the secret video of all the contestants of what they do when no ones around... we'll delete the part where it shows you." Jackie says evily. "I'll pick the secrets videos" Gaz says chuckling. Dib,Zim,and Tak then scream "NO!". "YAY!" G.I.R says. "Uhh... Jackie... times up... we'll show it next round..." Hostgirl says. "Naww... next round then k Gaz?" Jackie says. "Whatever.." Gaz says walking away playing her new gameslave.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!" Dib,Zim,and Tak scream again. "Well thats it for the show! See you next round!" Jackie says. "Make sure to send more questions!" Hostgirl says. The show lights then turn off. "Hey I found the evidence of Zim being an alien!" Dib yells. Jackie then grabs it then rips it to pieces and throws it in the trash. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dib yells.

**Author's Comment: Wow... so short yet it took so long .. :( well keep sending in the questions! Kay bye!**


	3. Chalenges Chap3

**Author's Comment: **_THIS my friend...THIS story wasn't completed for a week because:_

_1. I have a S.E.S project on a Canadian prime minister_

_2. My brother is using my computer_

_3. I need to practice playing my guitar_

_So, I'm typing on my laptop! This will be extra long because I will be using Invader Zis and Hostgirl's questions and challenge,InvaderVyn's questions , and also InvaderPercyJackson's questions and dares._

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Invader Zim or Hostgirl. Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez and Hostgirl belongs to Invader Zis and Hostgirl/Mistress Selene tH. I own Jackie and Penny.**

Invader Zim Game show!

"LET THE SHOW BEGIN!" the stage lights then turn on with Jackie and Hostgirl standing on stage. "I'm Jackie the co-host,and this is Hostgirl! The host of the show!" Jackie then pulls a curtain. The curtain reveals a...door. "Why do we need to reveal a door?" Hostgirl says annoyed."This is the gym...remember InvaderPercyJackson's dare?" Jackie said trying to look smart. "Oh yeah... anyway, CONTESTANTS GET ON STAGE!" Hostgirl says with her blowhorn. "Like it? I got it a few days earlier!" She said holding it up and pointing at it. Zim,Dib,G.I.R,Tak,Gaz, and Mimi then enter the stage. "Speaking of contestants, AnonymousBiscuits wants to add OC's to the gameshow since she thinks there are not much contestants on the show. She wants 16 contestants. She will also add Keef to the show so she will need 10 OC' you wanna add OC's make sure to add there personality,name,race,sex,and extras if neccesary." Jackie explained.

"Anywho, QUESTION TIME!: Invader Zis and Hostgirl asks: Gaz if you could date anyone on the show, who would it be?" Hostgirl said. "Why would I want to date anyone on the show? There all dorks anyway..." Gaz said annoyed. She then continues playing her new Gameslave from chap.2. "Ok?... Next question!: Invader Zis and Hostgirl asks: Zim are you afraid Keef may come back?" Jackie said with a annoyed look. "Isen't that freak-human going to be on the show? Any way stink beast,Zim awnsers:" Zim then jumps from his seat,then runs around screaming. G.I.R then grabs a piggy and throws it at Dib. "YAY!" G.I.R then jumps on Dib's head and sits on it...I mean Dib's grabs Zim by the collar and slaps him 10x. "I would've done harder but I don't feel like it." Jackie said walking away and going to see the next question. "Ok, next question from Invader Zis and Hostgirl... G.I.R, if you could have anything in the whole entire world, what would it be?" Hostgirl then see's G.I.R erm...we have no idea what he's doing really...G.I.R then stops on what he was doing and jumps to the floor. "I wunt a GIANT rubber piggy!" G.I.R then dances cutely. "Will you be quiet! I'm trying to complete the final level on my game. If I lose you will pay." Gaz then waves her fist to the audience." That was akward...k next question from Invader Zis and Hostgirl: Dib,will you ever stop staking Zim to do something else?" Everyone but Gaz and G.I.R stare at Dib. Zim just glares. "I don't stalk Zim! I just watch him 24/7 on my cameras I installed in his base!" Zim then backs away from Dib slowly. Jackie then pretends to cough and says something between the coughs. "-cough- stalker -cough-" Jackie then giggles a little.

"Last question from Invader Zis and Hostgirl!": To everyone else except Keef BROKIES! And does anyone know what browkies are?" Hostgirl and Jackie stare at the contestants. Zim,Dib,Gaz,Tak,G.I.R,and Mimi just stay quiet, with a confused look on there face. Jackie then looks at the question from InvaderVyn and trys not to laugh. Jackie shows the question to Hostgirl and Hostgirl tries not to laugh too." S-so Z-zim,the q-question I-nvaderVyn g-gave y-you w-was.." Jackie then tries not to burst out laughing now. She then says the question quickly "WHO IS YOUR CRUSH ZIM!" Jackie then bursts out laughing. Dib and G.I.R also laugh. Zim then blushes red-hot. "Z-ZIM WILL NOT TELL YOU HIS C-C-C-C-CRUSH!" Zim then gives Jackie 'the finger'."Oh and Dib, InvaderVyn sent you a hug" Hostgirl said with a smirk on her face. "Atleast someone is nice to me" Dib says rolling his eyes. "Question from InvaderPercyJackson:Zim,haven't you ever realized that your head is bigger than Dib's?" Jackie then stares at Zim trying to see if its true. "HA! The first question to ever say that Zim's head is big!"Dib then ends up laughing maniacly. "But your crazy Dib.." Hostgirl said staring awkwardly at Dib. "...Shut up" Dib then see's Zim trying to see if his head is bigger than Dib's. Dib then bursts out laughing again. Jackie slaps him 10x. "OW!" Dib then rubbed his cheek."Zim does not see how his head is bigger than big-head human over there." Zim then gives Dib a glare." Another question for Zim!:Why don't you just, ya know, NOT LISTEN to the tallest and try to go after... Some other more filth riddenplanet? Just saying..." Hostgirl then looks at Zim with a serious look. "InvaderPercyJackson has a point... DON'T LISTEN TO YOUR TALLEST AND FIND ANOTHER DAMN PLANET!" Hostgirl says yelling in Zim's face. "I must obey my tallest! And Zim will never surrender to Dib-monkey!" Zim then gives Dib the fist. "Okeh?" Jackie then starts looking at Zim awkwardly. "Question to Mimi from same user:I don't get it. Are you crazy or not?" Hostgirl said explaining the question to Mimi. "I'm not crazy" Mimi said casually. "WOW Mimi IS the only normal one here!" Jackie said a little.. erm...suprised?

"Ya I think I like this question. So question to Dib from InvaderPercyJackson:Just STOP CARING, okay? What do you really have to gain from turning in zim anyways? Just get a girl, get a job, get a fantasy team or whatever nerds do and GET OFF ZIM'S CASE!" Jackie said reading the question to Dib. "Well If I turn Zim in, I can get rich, people won't call me crazy, and I'll be respected!" Dib said trying to look epic."Pfft... Dib-thing lies" Zim says in a silly voice."Last question from InvaderPercyJackson!: what's so freaking interesting about the angry monkey show? It's a monkey... It's angry... It does FRIGGEN NOTHING for an hour. Also, what are your views on the economy?" Hostgirl says explaining the question. "Weeellll. The monkey is angry! And I like Monkeys! And I like angry! Like the Angry Birds game! Angry is fuuun! And wuut ish economylergerblerghflernerfra- WEEE!" G.I.R then jumps on the floor and rolls around on it. "Lets call for a comercial break shall we?" Jackie said stepping away from G.I.R. "Ok. COMERCIAL BREAK!" Hostgirl says.

After comercial break, every challenge is set, G.I.R is done his major spazzam, and every contestant is set to there challenge. "Lets make this a split challenge shall we? Ok so there are 3 CHALLENGES. The 1st challenge goes like this:You have to go through a maze with pitfalls,traps,and GIANT BUGS THE SIZE OF Dib's head!" Dib interupted with a "MY HEADS NOT BIG!" Everyone ignored it...for now. Jackie then continued"At the end is a treasure chest is filled with plans to destroy the earth,TACOS!,MORE evidence of Zim being an alien, and every single gameslave invented. If anyone finds any pitfalls,traps, or GIANT BUGS are out of the game. The contestants doing this challenge are: Dib,Mimi,and Tak. Zim and G.I.R can't go because they have to participate in the 2nd challenge!Gaz can't go because she's doing the 3rd challenge!". Dib,Mimi,and Tak are already on there places in the maze. Hostgirl then explains the 2nd challenge. " The 2nd challenge goes like this:G.I.R is put in a gym full of pigs, waffles, candy, and fried Mexican delicasies. Did I mention there were Bombs, too? There is a hydrogen bomb at the end of the gym, and Zim has to guide G.I.R to the bomb and take it back to him, only by voice, WITHOUT LETTING HIM GET DISTRACTED OR EXPLODING." Hostgirl then opens the Gym door. Zim is standing on a Lifeguard chair and G.I.R is blindfolded. "And lastly is the 3rd challenge! Gaz picked the: Wheel of Fortune! So we should all know how this goes: Gaz will spin the wheel and there will be options of prizes she can win!The options are - Gameslave 100 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000, evidence of Zim being an alien,everything in the whole entire world, 1000 000 000 000 000 000 dollars, and a trap." Jackie said explaining the last challenge. Then, there was a room with purple wall paper and sparkles on it.

"Since we need 3 people to monitor it, I invited my friend to help!" Jackie said pulling her friend on stage. Her friend was another girl with black hair, a orange basketball tee, blue shorts that are ripped, and black shoes. "I'm Penny." She said in a bored tone. "Hostgirl will be monitering The 1st challenge, I will be monitering the 2nd challenge, and Penny wil be with Gaz on the 3rd challenge!" Jackie said explaining everything. "Why did you have to drag me into this and not Sam?" Penny said bored. "BECAUSE we're on TV." Jackie then pointed to the cameras. "Whatever" Penny then walked to the room Gaz was in." REMINDER!: All challenges will be played at the same time! The challenges are 1 minute long so you have 3 minutes!" Hostgirl explained to everyone. "Ok lets start!" Then, a timer apeared on the top of the screan and Hostgirl and Jackie went to there positions.

In the 1st challenge, Dib,Tak,and Mimi are running through the maze. "Ok so I should just keep going forward... keep going forward..keep going for-" Suddenly, A giant bug appeared infront of Dib and attacked him. "DIB YOUR OUT HAHA!" Hostgirl said yelling at Dib. Hostgirl was flying on top of the maze on a jetpack. "Tak and Mimi are near the end of the maze!" Hostgirl Zim and G.I.R, G.I.R kept running to pigs,waffles,candy,or mexican delicasies but Zim managed to stop him. Suddenly, G.I.R was about to grab a waffle and eat it. "G.I.R! NOOO!" Zim said jumping from his seat before it was too late. But G.I.R already ate the waffle."Well Zim, you lost... Pfft you suck" Jackie said with a chuckle. Zim then groanded, grabbed G.I.R and went back to his original spot. In the 3rd challenge, G az already has spinned the wheel. It landed on the trap. "NOOOO!" Gaz shouted. "Sorry Gaz! But you get..." Penny then got a giant bucket of spoiled milk and put it on top of Gaz. Gaz then fell to a trap hole and landed back to her original seat. In the first challenge still, Mimi is trying to get pass the traps and pitfalls. Tak is near the end too, but she needs to find the path that will manage to lead to the end. "Cmon..." Tak then goes to the 2nd path, which leads to the finish. "CONGRATS TAK YOU WIN!" Hostgirl shouts. Mimi then falls in a pittrap and lands in her original sound. Dib then takes his seat but he has bruises and scrapes. Zim see's Dib and laughs at him. During that event, Tak opened the chest and throws it to a trap in the maze. The chest then gets destroyed. "NOO!" Yell Dib, Zim, and Gaz. Hostgirl then joins Jackie. "Wheres Penny?" Hostgirl asks. "She wanted to leave early." Jackie said sarcasticly. "So... we have no more time to show the secret videos so we will show it at the season finale as a prize." Jackie then blinked to the audience. "YESSS!" Dib,Zim,and Tak yet yell again. "So bye peeps! See ya next episode/chapter!" Jackie and Hostgirl say before the spotlights turn off. "I'm not putting the challenges away Hostgirl" Jackie says facing Hostgirl. "Fineeee..." Hostgirl then walks off.

**Author's Comment: FINALLY! My fingers are invincible! They don't hurt! Kay,kay... Hope you enjoy! And yes I am looking for Oc's, atleast 10. If you wanna add OC's make sure to add there personality,name,race,sex,and extras if I have any mistakes tell my please so I can fix them. Hope I get OC's and hope you enjoyed the story!**


	4. Challenge 4

**Author's Comment: Ello peeps! I was so excited to finish this chapter! I'm typing lightning speed just to finish this XDD. 9 remaning spots for OCs! Christmas features!**

**Disclaimer!: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM, HOSTGIRL OR ZIS! I own Jackie though.**

**Invader Zim Gameshow**

The show lights turned on, but Jackie and Hostgirl were not there. Sudenly, a rocket came flashing from the screen and crashed into the wall. "Are we late?" Jackie asked jumping off the rocket. "YAY we made it!" Hostgirl said jumping off the ship. "So Keef is here and Zis should be here any moment now." Jackie said looking around. "Where the heck are the contestants?" Jackie said looking around. "AHHHH!" Jackie and Hostgirl heard screaming backstage. "Oh thats right, Keef's here" Hostgirl then went backstage and grabbed all the contestants and threw them to there seats. Zis then walked to her seat which is beside Keef. "Well hello everyone! I'm Hostgirl the Host and Jackie is my co-host." Hostgirl said facing the audience. "Now for questions! There all from Invader Zis and Hostgirl so this should be fast!" Jackie then took a card and readed the question. "Dib, why didn't you start learning about REAL SCIENCE like your dad?" Jackie then gave Dib a mike. "Well, I'd rather stick to paranormel investigator! Besides, there is alot of stuff out there and I want to be the one to find it!" Dib said with eunthisiam. "Keef, why are you here nobody likes u" everyone stared at Keef. "Of course people like me! I have fanfictions, comics, and art written or drawn about me, AND I have my own fanclub on Deviantart! I have so much friends!"Keef said in his normal cheerful voice. "Hey bestfriend, after the show want to go to the circus?" Keef said getting closer to Zim. Zim then ran to hide behind Dib, then realising who he's hiding behind, hides behind Gaz. "get away from me Zim, or else you will feel the most HORIBBLE expierence of your life..." Gaz said threatening Zim. Zim then hided behind Zis, which Zis then threw him across the room. "YAY!" Zis yelled."Next question...?Jackie, why can u say your full name?" Hostgirl and everyone face Jackie. "I told you guys in the first chapter/episode. Remember? Its-" Then ANOTHER baby cried.

"Pardon?" Zis said hoping she would be the only one knowing her full name. "Nevermind, anyway answer to one of the questions last chapter:Everybody, A BROOKIE IS A COOKIE AND A BROWNIE COMBINED!" Jackie said explaining the answer. "Zim knew that..."Zim said awkwardly. " Next question..Tak,what do are yoyu doing now that you aren't trying to destroy Zim?" Jackie then threw it away and walked away slowly. "Of course I'm trying to destroy HIM still. They won't let me destroy him during the show. They say I MIGHT destroy the studio. Which reminds me, I said I would destroy them for not letting me" Tak's PAK legs appeared and she started chasing Hostgirl. Jackie was hiding."Ehehe... COMERCIAL BREAK! STOP HER!" Jackie yelled hiding behind Dib's head. "Is my head that big" Dib sighed. _'ALWAYS me isn't it' _ Dib thought in his head.

After comercial break, Hostgirl's clothes are shreded and Jackie has several scars on her fave. "Good think we erm... ya never mind last question!Gir, Hey why does majority of the Invader Zim stuff at Hot Topic has you on it more than anyone else" Hostgirl says rubbing her back. "Becaaause I gave them waffles!" Gir then throws waffles at everyone. "Gee thanks GIR!" Keef said in a happy tone."Ok?... Anyway challenge time!" Jackie then grabs the paper which has the challenge. "This was requested by AnonymousBiscuits' friend, Lilly: Every contestant must find an item in the box. Act as whatever item you have. If its a great performace, you get a present from Gir. If it sucked, you get bitten by Pirahnas with rabies and laser eyed and has an exploding feature." Jackie then stared at AnonymousBiscuits' friend, Lilly. "Really? Anyway all the items in the box are christmas related" Jackie explained. "1 minute so GO GO!" Hostgirl said pushing the box in the centre. Zim and Dib were the first to grab in the box. Gir, Tak, Gaz, Mimi, Keef, and Zis then grabbed in the box. "What in Irk is this thing?" Zim said lifting up the mistle toe. "Gee thanks for the santa suit" Dib said awkwardly. "WHAT KIND OF...THING IS THIS?" Gaz said holding a chiwawa with a ribbon wrapped around it. "I got cookies!" GIR then ate them. "Ya GIR gets a gift from himself" Jackie said awkwardly. "ELF HAT? What do I look like a servent?" Tak then destroys the hat. A pirhana then bites her."AHHHH GET IT OFF ME !" Tak said screaming. "Revenge is sweet" Hostgirl sayed evily and high-fiving Jackie. Mimi got jingle bells, so he..or she... jingled them around. GIR suddenly threw a waffle at Mimi. "Guess I won..." Mimi said eating his/or her waffle. "Hooray! A sled! WEEE!" Zis said driving the sled around the stage. Zim then noticed his mistle toe is above Dib and him. Dib turns around and notices it. "What the hell Zim?" Dib then gives Zim a glare. "You gotta kiss him Zim!" Jackie said shoving his face to Dib's. When they both pulled away, they both said "I'M GONNA BARF" and ran to the bathroom. Keef then got a christmas ornament. He hung it on the stage. He recieved a cookie from GIR. "So I guess thats over..." Jackie then makes a motion for them to get back to there seats. "So Dib,Tak,and Gaz lost while Zis,Zim,GIR,and Keef won... Good news! Since christmas is coming the losers must sing a christmas related song!" Jackie said gigglign a bit. Zim laughed while GIR just kept eating waffles from his head. "Ok.. uh... er..." Tak then tries thinking of a song and Dib then tries singing Jingle bells. "Dashing through the snow-" Dib then gets hit with a snowball. "CMON PEOPLE IT WASN'T THAT BAD!" Dib then sees if Gaz has one. "Fine...oh christmas treee oh christmas treee! Why did u fall on top off me?You broke my arm you killed my gave my doooooog a heart attack. Oh christmas tree oh chirstmas treee why did u fall on top of me. DASHING THROUGH THE SNOW in a pair of broken skiis, down the hills I go , CRASHING INTO TREES! the snow is turning red, I think I might be dead ,I wake up in the hospital with stitches on my head, OH 911 911 I just fell from my skiis, people dont look at me cause I am dead oooooooooohhhhh 911 911 please take me away, take me to the hospital before i pass away." Gaz then stares at everyone who is staring at her. "What?" Gaz then walks to her seat. "ok? So keep sending in Ocs and questions! Bye bye!" Jackie says waving. The stage lights then turn off. "My aunt megan actually died of a heart attack when she went skiiing" Jackie said awkward. "...Go clean the stage" Hostgirl syas ignoring her.

**Author's Comment:** Wow... ok so keep sending questions and OCs bye bye! Editing later!


	5. Challenge 5

**Author's Comments:** OKEH! NEXT CHAPTAH! Mmk… IMMA START WITH MAH FRANS NEW OC KATHERINE! BLERGH okeh whu?Sooo…. I'm happy theres more questions either than the last chapter. Invader Zis and Hostgirl was the only one who gave questions! I'm happy about that :3! YOU REMEBERED YAY YOU GET A COOKIE!Oh and 8 spots left for Oc's! Okeh enjoy this chapter!

**REMINDER!: INVADER ZIM BELONGS TO JHONEN VASQUEZ! HOSTGIRL BELONGS TO INVADER ZIS AND HOSTGIRL!**

**Invader Zim Gameshow**

The stag light opened and Jackie was chasing Zim with a baseball bat and water gun. "I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOUR JACKIE-STINK-BEAST ZIM WON'T DESTROY THE STUDIO AGAIN AHHHHHH!" Zim still screaming. Jackie then jumped on Zim beating him up with her bat and spraying him with the water gun. She then jumped off of Zim after 65 hits on the head with the baseball bat and 10 squirts with the water gun. Hostgirl then dragged Zis and Katherine to the stage while Dib, Keef, GIR, Tak, Gaz, and Mimi just followed. "NOO I DON'T WANT TO GO! SOUTH PARK IS SHOWING ITS MY FAVORITE SHOW! LET GO OF ME NOW!" Katherine yelled clawing on the ground. Zis then seeing how creepy that was, jumped up and walked to her seat. "KATHERINE YOU HAVE TO GO YOU AUDITITIONED DIDN'T YOU?" Hostgirl then threw her to her seat. "Ow…" She then sat and crossed her arms like a immature 2-year old. "Well thank you for seeing that…entertaining….. thing… Ok well I'm- You know what I'm just going to cut to it you know who I am. Anyway Question from Invader Lily Lee ray: GIR will you move in with me I have chocolate chip waffles!" Hostgirl then looked awkwardly at GIR. "Waffles…WAFFLES? OKEH!" GIR then went to a major spazzem. "Ok… Anyway another question from her: Zim will you date me? Please I will conquer earth with you and step on Dib's HUGE head!" Jackie then threw it away and just stared at Zim trying not to break out laughing. "Hmmm….Zim will think about it. The idea of finally invading this filth-ball and destroying Dib-thing pleases Zim.." Zim then bursted out in a evil laugh. Dib slapped him and then they both just broke into a fight. "Zim buddy, violence doesn't lead to happiness!" Keef said watching them fight. "But it is entertaining" Gaz said watching with him."Yeppers!" Katherine sayed joining them. "Let's just ignore them shall we? Anyway, question from Invader Zis and Hostgirl-" Before Jackie could finish, someone yelled 'WOO' in the audience. "Ok… so the question is: Dib, to you plan to make like a special paranormal school when you grow up?" Jackie then jumped to check on the fight. "Jackie… BREAK THE FIGHT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD" Hostgirl said annoyed. Jackie then grabbed Zim and Dib on their collars. "Ehehehe.. sure I'll make a paranormal school. That way, I could make a ARMY AGAINST ZIM HA!" Dib then gave a-what you Dib fan girl's call 'cute'- smile. "Dib, you do know there are more there 100 irkens in the irken army right? And 50 are created each day" Jackie then threw Zim and Dib to their seats.

"Oh…" Dib then looked awkwardly to the audience. "Next question from Invader Zis and Hostgirl!: Gaz,(I know I'm probably going to get seriously injured for asking this) do you believe in Santa Claus?" Hostgirl then ripped it up quickly and ate it. "Uh…..-DIE ZOMBIE PIG DIE DIE DIE DIE!" Gaz said unfocused on everyone. "Ok..?" Jackie then grabbed the next question "Well this isn't really a question but a opinion: Keef, just to inform you because of chapter 4 you are official off my dislike list. So here's a brookie!" Jackie then threw it in the fire pit. "Naw.. I knew people loved me!" Keef said hugging himself. Everyone-including Gaz- backed away from Keef. "Ok, I swear each chapter gets weirder and weirder…" Hostgirl whispered into Jackie's ear. " I know right? Next question! Take it away Hostgirl!" Jackie said co-host-y. "Ok.. You'll be happy with this present!: Jackie, you're awesome you deserve a present! Here's a naughty or nice card, with this for anyone you hate just push the naughty button and a GIANT lump of coal with pile I whoever you use the card on. When you click the nice button you get whatever you want for Christmas!" Hostgirl then handed Jackie the Card. "Sweet.. I know who I'm using this on first!" Jackie then smiled evily. "Last question anyways!" Jackie' evil smile faded when she readed the gift. "Hostgirl and Zis get a naughty or nice card too…" Jackie then handed them it. "SWEET" Hostgirl then pointed the card at Dib and a lump of coal landed on him. "HAHAHA foolish HYOOMAN STINK BOY!" Zim said cackaling. Gaz slapped him and Zim just growled in response. Gaz growled more meanesl-y then Zim. "EEP!" Zim then jumped on Dib (where magic-ly the lump ofcoal dissapeered.) "…GET OFF ME STINK BOY!" Zim then jumped to his seat. GIR then grabbed a lump of coal and threw it at Zim. He then laughed maniacly and started rolling on the ground. "OFF TO THE CHALLENGES NOW!" Hostgirl exclaimed. Jackie then grabbed GIR and tried fixing him.

The challenge was setted up and every contestant was in there spots and GIR stopped spazzing. "Ok so this is how the challenge works: There having a white elephant and what everyone wants for Christmas is wrapped but they can't get it. Only their enemies or other people can use it to trade different gifts and whoever gets there gift first gets a naughty or nice card. Jackie is monitoring the challenge" Hostgirl then points at her. "HI!" Jackie was flying on a jetpack. "Ok now LETS START!" Hostgirl then held a gun in the air. "3..2..1..GO!" She then shot the gun in the ceiling. A bird then came crashing down. "Oh… Mommy birds not gonna be happy 'bout this.." Hostgirl then continued watching the competition.

Zim had the white elephant and was looking for a gift for Dib, Gaz for Tak, Keef for Katherine, and GIR for Mimi. "ZIM HURREY UP!" Dib sayed yelling. Zim then came running. Keef and GIR were tied until they both tripped. Gaz magicly appeared infront of Tak. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" every other contestant yelled. "Here ya go Gaz." Jackie then handed Gaz the naughty or nice card. "Well thanks for reading and bu-bye bye peeps!" Jackie said waving. The show lights then turned off. "HEY THAT WAS MY LINE!" Hostgirl told Jackie. "Your turn to clean the stage!" Jackie then left the stage and Hostgirl just groaned.

**Author's Comments: **One thousand one hundred and twenty-eight words words? Wow! Well that's what my Word says. Haha, well keep sending in the questions and Oc's! Editing mistakes later!


	6. Challenge 6

**Author's Comments: **I haven't updated this for a month. Cliffhanger? I don't know. Anyway I also haven't updated Invader Zim chatroom because NO ONE reviewed on chapter 12 chatroom… 4? I think 4. And this story haven't updated this because my computer internet connection was erm… broken or gone are the words I think. So I've been working on storys inside my story binder. Ok enjoy this story!:D Oh and Invader Zis and Hostgirl thanks for telling me you know :3 I just thought your sister and you share the account. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER!: INVADER ZIM BELONGS TO JHONEN VASQUEZ! HOSTGIRL BELONGS TO INVADER ZIS AND HOSTGIRL! SONGS BELONG TO THERE OWNERS! I OWN JACKIE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Invader Zim Gameshow<strong>

The stage lights open and Hostgirl was running away on the stage from Tak. "GET BACK HERE! YOU STOLE MY PAK!" Tak then sprinted and tackled Hostgirl. "OW! I was 'modifying' it" Hostgirl then stood up. "Where's your other companion… Jackie I think" Tak then saw Jackie hiding behind a chair. Tak grabbed Jackie and threw her on stage. "Ow…." Jackie then stood up and grabbed a mike. "Anyway…. I'm Hostgirl the host and- I'm just gonna cut to questions… AGAIN" Hostgirl and Jackie then grabbed their cards with the questions on them. "Wait a second… EVERYONE COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTICT!" Jackie yelled. "You sound like my mother" Hostgirl nudged Jackie's shoulder. "…Shut up.." Jackie then saw everyone run on stage. GIR crashed from the ceiling. "BYE PIG!" Gir yelled. "Ok…. First question to Dib from Commanderslayer- Have you ever considered asking Harry Potter to make your head smaller?" everyone in the room then laughed except Keef. "MY HEAD'S NOT-"Dib then remembered what Jackie said on chapter 2. "I mean…. Uh…uh….. It's not…. The opposite of small! And what kind of spell would Harry Potter use?" Dib said normally. " Who is this…'Hairy Potter-y' person? TELL ME NOW!"Zim yelled. "Shut up Zim, anyway question for Zim same person asking- Zim, why do you wear a dress? My little cousin has been on you for that. Every consider hoodies?" Jackie then just giggled a little. "THIS IS A IRKEN UNIFORM! EVERY IRKEN WEARS IT!" Zim yelled once again. " Every irken is gay then huh?' Jackie then chuckled. "BE QUIET YOU STUPID HYOO-MAN!" Zim yelled even louder. "Next question! Same person to GIR… I'm not saying this just give it to GIR….." Hostgirl then gave it to GIR. "WAFFLES! YAY I LUV THEM I LUV THEM SOOOOOO! SOOOOO MUCH!" GIR then malfunctioned for 5 seconds then sat in his seat. "Be quiet! I'm gonna lose this game on Pokemon!" Gaz yelled. " Gaz plays Pokemon? Anyway next question from same person to Gaz - Gaz, whats your pokemon party? CUZ I CHALLANGE YOU TO A BATTLE!" Jackie readed it casualy because on how it was said. "I do…. It's Reshiram, Zekrom, Pikachu, Raichu, Wynaut, Samurott." Gaz then kept playing her Gameslave. "Wow…" Jackie then looked at the next question from CommanderSlayer. "Oh PFFT!" She then laughed a little. "Ok same person question to Keef - Keef, you creep me out. Go hug Zim and aggrivate him" Jackie then giggled. "Ok!" Keef then hugged Zim. "Get off of me." He then pushed Keef away. "You are not worthy of touching ZIM!" Zim yelled for some reason. "Last two questions from Invader Zis and Hostgirl! Ok Zim, she gave you pepper spray for whenever Dib is crazy." Jackie hands it to Zim, who sprays it at Dib. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YET! OW IT BURNS MY EYES!" Dib then runs backstage and crashes into… stuff. "Ok last question from same person to Dib and Gaz: Dib, you do realize that Gaz is going to beat you up because of Bitey the vampire. Gaz, are you still mad about what happened to Bitey?" Hostgirl then see's Jackie hiding a fixed Bitey the vampire behind her. "I already beated him up. He had to stay at the hospital for 2 weeks." Dib then backs away from Gaz. "She's still mad at me" Dib then jumps and hides behind Zis. "Wait a second… ZIS YOUR LATE!" Hostgirl said noticing her absence. "I saw a cookie on the ground, so I followed it! That reminds me… Katherine got sent to the hospital because the cookie had rabies…" Zis then smiled. "Ok….. Commercial break until we do the challenge!" The stage lights then turn off. "Hey Jackie what's your real name?" Zis asks. Everyone then faces Jackie. "It's Jackalyn. I don't want to say it four times so SHUT UP NOW" Jackie then leaves to turn on the commercial.

Commercial - Narrator: introducing! – Cupcake-O's! Cereal miniature cupcakes shoved inside a tiny box! You can have them anywhere like at breakfast!

GIR: - scene flashes to him and he devours the whole box, bowl, and spoon. He then spits out the remaining parts of the bowl, box and spoon – They taste like cupcakes! – he then sticks his tongue out and those a thumbs up sign –

Narrator: You can also have them at SPAAACE!

Zim: - opens box, eats one then just stares at everyone – wait a second…. Wheres my disguise… CUT OUT THIS PART EVERYONE WILL KNOW MY-

Narrator: It brings happy-ness! Buy one today!

GIR: - Runs randomely on commercial set – WEEEE IT BURNS!

Warning person: WARNING- Side effects may include internal bleeding, rabies, crazyness, seizures and big heads.

After the commercial, there is a dance floor, a stereo system, and Hostgirl and Jackie with dresses of their favorite color. "Why do we need dresses again?" Hostgirl asks. "I don't know, anyway this is how the challenge works. One contestant at a time will get a chance to dance on the dance floor. If you suck, you will be kicked out of the dance floor and If you did a good job, you will get to select a prize depending if you're in first, second, or third place!" Jackie then drags GIR to the dance floor. "GIR is going first! I guess…" Hostgirl then starts playing the music:

_C'mon and move your body, move your body body_  
><em>C'mon everybody, everybody move your body<em>

_No, no body stop that, everybody move_  
><em>Get up and dance, get up and dance<em>  
><em>Move your body b-b-body<em>  
><em>No, nobody stop that, everybody move<em>  
><em>Get up and dance g-get up and dance<em>  
><em>Move your body b-b-body<em>

_Its going down tonight_  
><em>The ladies looking right<em>  
><em>Dressed up with fancy shoes<em>  
><em>Tight jeans and sweet perfume<em>  
><em>The lines around the block<em>  
><em>But we just walk right up<em>  
><em>Were here to make a scene<em>  
><em>Cause were livin' the dream<em>  
><em>Tonight, tonight, were gonna do it right so<em>

_No, no body stop that, everybody move_  
><em>Get up and dance, get up and dance<em>  
><em>Move your body b-b-body<em>  
><em>No, nobody stop that, everybody move<em>  
><em>Get up and dance g-get up and dance<em>  
><em>Move your body b-b-body<em>

_C'mon and move your body, move your body body_

_Were lining up for shots_  
><em>For every friend we got<em>  
><em>Lets spend a couple more<em>  
><em>Before we hit the floor<em>  
><em>And when they start the beat<em>  
><em>Well take it to the street<em>  
><em>Oh here's my limousine<em>  
><em>Who's coming home with me<em>  
><em>Tonight, tonight, were gonna do it right so<em>

_No, no body stop that, everybody move_  
><em>Get up and dance, get up and dance<em>  
><em>Move your body b-b-body<em>  
><em>No, nobody stop that, everybody move<em>  
><em>Get up and dance g-get up and dance<em>  
><em>Move your body b-b-body<em>

_Heeeey yeaaaah_  
><em>Caught in the moment<em>  
><em>You can't control it<em>  
><em>Heeeey yeaaaah<em>  
><em>This is your chance now<em>  
><em>Get up and dance now (Dance now!)<em>  
><em>Everybody dance now<em>  
><em>Move your body now<em>

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_Its going down tonight_  
><em>A thousand flashing lights<em>  
><em>Were here to make a scene<em>  
><em>Cause were living the dream<em>

_Yeaaah!_

_No, no body stop that, everybody move_  
><em>Get up and dance, get up and dance<em>  
><em>Move your body b-b-body<em>  
><em>No, nobody stop that, everybody move<em>  
><em>Get up and dance g-get up and dance<em>  
><em>Move your body b-b-body<em>

_Caught in the moment_  
><em>Move your body b-b-body<em>  
><em>You can't control it<em>  
><em>No stoppin<em>  
><em>This is your chance now<em>  
><em>Dance now dance now<em>  
><em>G-get up and dance now<em>  
><em>Dance now<em>

_C'mon and move your body, move your body body_  
><em>C'mon everybody, everybody move your body<em>

GIR then randomely does the splits. "Gir's in the lead!" AnonymousBiscuits shouts out from now where. "Who wants to go next now?" Everyone but Keef walk backwards. "I'll go!" Keef then walks on the dance floor and Hostgirl plays Dj Valium - Everybody Move Your Body. Keef then finishes off with the robot. "Ok… Ending kinda awkward but you did good…." Jackie says thinking who to drag on stage next. "Keef's in First place! GIR'S in second!" Anonymousbiscuits yells again. "Jeez atleast let us choose! But I agree" Jackie the pulls Zim on stage. Hostgirl then plays a random song, which ended up being Tonight Tonight Lyrics By Hot Chelle Rae. Zim had no idea what to do, so he just did the disco. Dib then kicked him off the dance floor."Hey!" Zim then pepper sprayed Dib, and Dib just kicked him before he could."MY SQUIEEDLY SPOOCH!" Zim then fell off stage."I agree with Dib, but it's your turn now Dib!" They then played the same song for Dib. He apparently did better than Zim. "I guess he deserves 3rd place" Jackie then drags Tak who wanted to do the remix for Monster by Meg and Dia. "ok… turn on the remix.." Hostgirl then turned on the song. Tak did a horrible job in Jackie's opnion, so she kicked her off the dance floor. Gaz then went and she picked Go screw yourself by Avery. Then Mimi went and picked the same as Gaz. Last person to go was Zis. "I pick... Girlfriend by Avril Lavinge." Someone then 'wooed' in the audience. "Ok! Turn on the song!" Zis then danced doing better than Keef. "The results are: Gaz, Zim, and Tak, you sucked. Dib, Keef, Zis, and GIR then better. So you all just get a lollipop since there's a uneven number" Jackie then hands them all lollipops. "Wow this sounds like a dance show… ok whatever" Hostgirl then walks off stage and grabs the Naughty or Nice card she got on Christmas. " hehehe.." She then points it at Zim and presses Naughty. "OW! HOW DARE YOU HUMAN!" Zim then summons his PAK legs and chases Hostgirl. "Well that's the end! OK see you next chapter/episode!" When the stage lights turned off,Jackie grabs Zim and beats him up. "OW MY SQUEEIDLY SPOOCH!...AGAIN" Zim then 'runs for his dear life'. Zis and everyone just walk off stage awkwardly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments<strong>: I think this sucked… No one's sending OC's D:! Send in questions! Read and Review! Why am I reminding? Because… I can? Meh… Fixing mistakes later I guess...


	7. Challenge 7

**Author's Comments: **WOOT! 2 new OC's which will be introduced in the fic! They are, Dek and Nej! YAY! Ok, I only got a few questions for this fic, and a dare. I looooove the dare! Haha, enjoy the fic!

**DISCLAIMER!: **_INVADER ZIM BELONGS TO JHONEN VASQUEZ! HOSTGIRL AND ZIS BELONG TO INVADER ZIS AND HOSTGIRL! I OWN JACKIE! KATHERINE BELONGS TO CANDYCANESANDCHRISTMAS! DEK BELONGS TO INVADER DEK! NEJ BELONGS TO COMMANDERSLAYER!_

The stage lights turn on and without knowing, Jackie and Hostgirl randomely walk on stage, fighting eachother with lightsabers. "HAHA! Luke, I am your father!" Jackie said joke-ingly as if pretending to be darth vadar. "Uhhh..." Hostgirl and Jackie then notice the show started a few minutes ago. They both then switch there lightsabers for there mikes. "Sorry for.. that.. Now then, LETS GET THE CONTESTANTS DOWN HERE!" Hostgirk shouts. Every single contestant comes down, except the new ones. "Which reminds me, we have 2 new contestants! Jackie get them" Hostgirl then pushes Jackie backstage to grab the 2 new contestant. She then comes back with Dek, and dragging Nej. "GAH STOP DRAGGING ME!" Nej says, clawing on the floor. "GO ON YOUR DAMN SEAT" Jackie then throws him to his seat. "She scares me..." he whispers to Dib. "She's just like that to only you I guess..." says Dib. "Unless you scare the crap out of her then it's different" Tak explains to Nej. "Ok, welcome to Invader Zim Gameshow! We only got questions from CommanderSlayer so this should be extra fast! Hopefully..." Hostgirl tells the audience. "First question! - How have you been coping in fanfics ever sense Vasquez lost your green ass back in 2002?" Jackie says reading the question. "Eh? What do you mean? I just do for some reason, some hyoo-mans kidnap me and threaten to rape me and some hyoo-mans actually come to my base, which I have no idea how they find it!" then Zim curses to someone under his breath. "Uhuh... that was strangely normal... for even you!" Jackie says. "YOUR LYING!" Zim shouts randomly. "No I'm not..." Jackie replys with a 'realy?' look. " Next question! - Do you realize that you being Johnny as a kid makes more sense then it should? Cut off your scythe looking thing off your head and loose the glasses. You'll see the weird irony." Hostgirl then said reading. " I can do that for you Dib-thing..."Zim says evily. "Wait... WHAT ARE YOU-" Zim then laughs evily while throwing Dib's glasses and cutting off his scythe hair-cut. Everyone then stares at Dib weirdly. "That's just... awkward..." Dib then grabs his glasses back (Which one lens have been cracked) and slaps Zim. Zim then pepper sprays him ."OW MY EYE!" Dib then runs and hits more stuff... "OK... GIR Commanderslayer asks - I love you. XD Do you love me?- wait a second WHAT THE F***?" Jackie swears."It's not good to swear!" Keef says, his normal 'happy-go-lucky' self. "So?" Katherine said in her normal not-caring voice. "Sorry we're late again Hostgirl!" Zis said running on stage. "You better be..." Hostgirl says in a angry tone. "Naawww... I love you too!" GIR then (somehow) hugs Commanderslayer. "Ok..." Dek says, finally speaking. "You can talk?" Katherine says, surprised. "Ofcourse... I'm not that kind of person that is boring" Dek said awkwardly. "Almost final question! - I want you and Nej to go on a date! Oh, and I'm free after the date, we can go and have the pokemon battle. MY NINETAILS AND ABSOL SHALL KICK YOUR ASS!" Hostgirl then stares at him awkwardly. "pfft, whatever." Gaz then continues playing her Gameslave. "That was... Stoopid.." Tak says awkwardly. "FINAL QUESTION!... you know what? I'm just gonna give it to computer since he's just backstage. I have no idea why..." Jackie walks backstage and hands computer the information. "Scanning complete! Zim's personal information has been scanned and stored" Computer says handing back Jackie the hard drive. "Wait... NO NO NO COMPUTER DELETE THOSE FILES!" Zim said running to computer, blushing for some reason (**A/N: Those personal stuff must have his crush too huh? XDDDD**). "Ok, after commercial we'll move to the dare!" Hostgirl explains, walking to turn on the commercial. Zim then comes running back with his Journal and personal things, then Jackie randomely steals his Journal, and opens to read. "Wait a second... YOUR CRUSH IS...Oh my god..." She then breaks down laughing. "SILENCE!" Zim shouts, still blushing. Before Zim could even try destroying Jackie, the commercial begins playing.

Commercial - Narrator: BEHOLD! The new toy kids will love! The Skooter 3000! The fastest transportation device ever made! But if you don't believe us, believe this satisfied costumer!

Tak: This helped me a lot on DESTROYING my enemies... - Tak's scooter then breaks to thousands of pieces - And don't ride it in land mines...

Narrator: See? That costumer sure was satisfied! Buy now at your local super markets!

WARNING person: WARNING; The Skooter 3000 may cause major injuries like cancer, MORE internal bleeding, headaches, and heart strokes. We are not incharge of any injuries.

After those... events, Dib's eye and scythe haircut are healed, Zim has lost his tantrum, and GIR has gotten more insane. "Now this is how the dare works, is pretty easy, Dib, Zim and Gaz have a lightsaber battle. Ok, we got some real lightsabers thanks to GIR." Hostgirl then see's Jackie putting a Darth Vader costume on Zim, Luke skywalker costume on Dib, and a Princess Lia costume. "Here's your lightsabers. Gaz, you get a gun." Jackie says handing out the lightsabers, and gun. "What? That's not- WOAH" Dib then almost gets hit with a lightsaber. "HAHA! Pay attention stink-beast!" Zim and Dib then have a lightsaber battle, with Gaz just watching. Everyone also watches, and shares the popcorn with GIR. "Losers..." Gaz then shoots Dib's lightsaber. His lightsaber then breaks. "Ehehehehe..." Dib then runs off the stage. "MWAHAHAHAHA! VICTORY FOR ZIM!" Before Zim could actually do his victory, Gaz shot him (but luckily missed) and Zim jumped on Dek. "Um...ow?" Dek then drops Zim. "How dare you touch ZIM?" Zim then says a bunch of random things in irken. "Ok...Awkward" Jackie sighed. "Well, thats it for now, see you in two weeks!" Hostgirl waves. When the stage lights turn off, Zim has a confused look on his face. "What do you mean in 'two weeks?' " Zim said, un-amused. "The creator is going to Florida for one week, and has to finish her skool work the week she comes back. So she won't be able to finish the-" Jackie was cutted off with a "YOU LIE" from Zim. Jackie grumbled, then threw Dib at Zim. "OW! Hey that's not what you do to your best-" Dib then saw the awkward position that he and Zim were in. "Get off me alien!" Dib and Zim then have an arguement, while Hostgirl cutted them off by - removed for the kiddies! To violent XDDD -

**Author's Comments: **Yes I'm really going to Florida. Haha theres a singer called_ Flo rida_. So rushed this btw, thanks for reading! Send in questions and more OCs! And also bbtw, I might've not got the personalitys right... Sorry! Fixing mistakes two weeks from now! I hope...


	8. Challenge 8

**Author's Comments: YAY more questions! And back from Florida! Who knew I had a LOT of work I missed xDDD Okeh, here is the eight chapter! I've been excited to write this, I wrote it early! :D My teacher has been teaching my class about paragraphing and writing, hopefully my skills have been… upgraded? Idk xD**

**DISCLAIMER!:**INVADER ZIM BELONGS TO JHONEN VASQUEZ! HOSTGIRL AND ZIS BELONG TO INVADER ZIS AND HOSTGIRL! I OWN JACKIE! KATHERINE BELONGS TO CANDYCANESANDCHRISTMAS! DEK BELONGS TO INVADER DEK! NEJ BELONGS TO COMMANDERSLAYER! THE SONG IN THIS STORY ( 1985 by Bowling for Soup) ALSO DOSEN'T BELONG TO ME!

The stage opens and Jackie and Hostgirl enter the stage casually, for once. "Hello everyone! Before we cut to the questions, AnonymousBiscuits has a little question for you guys to answer! If you answer it correctly, you get to know Zim's crush, get AnonymousBiscuits to write you a story, or anything you want! Yes that includes cookies" Hostgirl explains.

"WHAT?" Zim screams from now where, now running on stage. "DON'T LISTEN TO THE MEAT SMELLYS!" he yells. "The question is – What does every chapter of Invader Zim Gameshow have include? Not including questions, challenges, enterances, the hosts or commercials?" Jackie explains.

"NO!" Zim then gets punched in the face, and ends up flying back stage.

"Now let's call the other contestants for questions!" Hostgirl says. Every contestant came down on stage. "Now the first question from CandyCanesandChristmas to Gaz - Gaz what do you like besides your gameslave, mac meaties, and that piggy game thing" Hostgirl explains. " …. Nothing else" she then returns to her game. "Well, that might be the most _sane _answer we've received so far…." Jackie says.

"Next question from CommanderSlayer to Dib – Face the rath of-" Before Hostgirl could finish, Mekk popped out of now where and glomped Dib. "AHH GET OFF OF ME!" he yelled. Zim laughed at Dib and G.I.R just yelled "Yay!". Mekk then jumps off of Dib. "Oh f-" Dib then gets glomped by G.I.R. "NOT AGAIN AHHH!" He then crashed back stage. "Stupid Dib…" Gaz sighs. "C-can I sit somewhere else, Jackie?" Nej says nervously. "Take a break…" Tak says annoyed. Tak and Gaz then looked away from Nej.

Katherine then appeared on stage, running away from something. "GET THAT KID AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled. "Wait up! I thought we were playing tag!" Keef yelled, appearing on stage. Katherine quickly sat down in her seat, while Keef did the same. "Next question…. To G.I.R same person … - your awesome here's a taco" Hostgirl says reading the question.

G.I.R then gasps. "TACO!" G.I.R then grabs the taco out of Hostgirl's hand and eats it. "Next, is to Zim's computer - MAKE ME A HARD DRIVE OF ALL ZIM'S PERSONAL THINGS NOW THAT YOU KNOW THEM!" Computer then starts beeping. "sending files to: CommanderSlayer. 98% complete" It says. "NO! COMPUTER STOP!" Zim says running back stage. Gaz, G.I.R, Dib, Jackie and Hostgirl then start laughing.

"Is he always like this?" Dek asks Katherine. "Pretty much" she says giggling. "Next question from XxDarkxBloodxX… wait what?" Hostgirl says, handing the question to Jackie. "OK What?" Jackie yells. "…Lets cut to the other question he or she asked…" Hostgirl says freaked out. "Oh what's the question?" Zis exclaims.

"Not telling" Jackie sighs, then reads the next question she wrote. " This is what XxDarkxBloodxX said - Zim has to die! He messed up Dibs life in my The Rules of Affection!" Jackie then laughs. Dib and Zim then return on stage. "Well… that should be no problem…" Dib says evily. " What are you-" Zim then gets tackled by Dib and a whole cat fight happens.

"Oh my god not again….." Jackie sighs, then decided to read the next question, now that everyone is watching it (except Nej). "Next question - Zim and Dib have to makeout for an hour!" Jackie then bursts out laughing.

Zim and Dib then stop fighting, Dib holding Zim by the collar and Zim about to punch Dib. "WHAT?" They both yell. "I wonder if the readers know they're all still 12... or something…" Hostgirl says, walking up to Jackie.

"I guess not…." Jackie responds. Everyone then stares at Dib and Zim (except G.I.R and Nej. G.I.R who is laughing like a maniac and Nej who is quiet just sitting down on his chair.)

"PUSH THEM IN THE CLOSET!" Katherine and Zis yell. Everyone then kicks them in the closet. "That fixes _that_" Jackie says. "Let's just get this over…" Dib says in the closet.

"You OWE me Dib-stink.." Zim says. "I hate this more than you Zim…" Dib and Zim then… start… _y'know_ I'm not gonna say it, you get the POINT!

"Awkward moment right now…" Hostgirl says. Jackie then rubs her feet together, and sighs. "NEXT QUESTION ALREADY! GEEZ!" Katherine yells, causing Hostgirl to almost fall of stage, and Nej just jump off his chair.

"SHUT UP!" Dek then pushes Katherine off her seat. "OK OK! Next question! From Invader Zis and Hostgirl to Zim and Dib…." Hostgirl then realize they're still in the closet. "…I'll just give them the question after one hour…".

"OH! I love this one! She has a brittish accent! I love people with those!" Jackie screams. "OK, you read them" says Hostgirl. "Ok… from someone named tooooolazytologin. timeirk11…" Jackie then remembers Zim and Dib are in the closet. "Why did XxDarkxBloodxX ask a ZADR question! And why did AnonymousBiscuits accept that anyway?" Jackie says.

"Wait… where's Gaz?" Dek asks, realizing she's not here. "She's out sick, I think" Tak says, who magicly appeared in her seat.

"When did you get here Tak?" Katherine says, noticing she appeared out of now where. "5 minutes ago, why?" Tak responds.

"…I think Tak beated up Keef, because he's not here right now…" everyone looks around, realizing she wasn't joking.

"BACK TO QUESTIONS!" Katherine yells. "SHUT UP KATHERINE, THERE ARE NO MORE QUESTIONS TO READ!" Jackie yells back.

"…Commercial break! And G.I.R?" Hostgirl says. "Yesh?" G.I.R responds. "Stop freaking out randomely." She says, seeing that he does that almost every chapter.

Commercial – Narrator: Have you ever wanted to go to space? Well, now you can! Introducing, the Spacerocket launcher! You can get anywhere with this baby! Just type in the destination in the keyboard and get launched to that planet! Listen to this happy costumer!

Jackie: I was able to get rid of… HIM… He was so annoying! I sent him to the sun, where you can't see him again!

Narrator: Call now! 8447 – 47 – 3253.

Back to the show, Dib and Zim are done their 'moment' in the closet and the challenge is set up.

"I'm NEVER doing that with Zim AGAIN" Dib yells, whipping his mouth. "Hyoo-mans have strange rituals for some reason…." Zim says, also whipping his mouth.

"This is challenge was requested by Invader Zis and Hostgirl. Basically, it's just a spaghetti eating contest" Jackie explains. "Ok… 3…2…1..GO!" Hostgirl yells.

Everyone started eating their spaghetti, G.I.R being the fastest. " $5 G.I.R wins" Jackie says to Hostgirl. "…Your on" Hostgirl replies.

"I got me sum Meatballs!" G.I.R says eating the last contents of his spaghetti. "Told ya! Pay up Hostgirl.." Jackie says, holding her hand up. Hostgirl groans while giving her her money.

"We also forgot to say 5 more questions!" Hostgirl says seeing the 5 questions they missed. "I forgot about them.." Jackie says in a awkward tone. "This one is to Zim from Invader Zis and Hostgirl - Zim, why do you speak in third person? It's just weird.." Hostgirl says, reading the question.

Zim twitches before answering. "I do NOT speak this… 3rd person…" Zim yells. "Ya right…" Dib says sarcasticly.

"This is starting to get annoying" Dek says annoyed. "I agree" Tak says, sharpening a PAK leg. "I feel suddenly unsafe…" Dib says backing away from Tak. "Next question to Dib same person - Dib, yah like dibs or do you think that's just wrong?" Jackie says reading the question.

"I find… highly inappropriate. It's like, you're eating ME!" Dib then see's Katherine and Zis eating Chocolate Dib's. "I feel uncomterable now…" Dib says.. awkwardly.

"WIMP!" Zim says laughing. Dib rolls his eyes, before waiting for the next question. "This one to Dib from tooooolazytologin. timeirk11 - Can you say something dramaticly? It's so bloody HILARIOUS when you do that!" Hostgirl reads out loud.

"Uhh..Ok" Dib then stands on his chair. "One day, you'll be sitting in your house feeling all safe and secure, and then you'll look over and I'll be over there… Doin' STUFF" Dib says, dramitcaly.

"You said that to Zim…" Jackie says sighing. Dib then sits down. "Next one to Zim same person - Believe it or not you're the first full irken I have ever met. I have so many questions! For starters, what do irken children play for fun on irk? Are all irkens so short? Do all irkens scream all the time?" Jackie reads out loud.

"Irken children spent their whole life training to be great soldier… LIKE ME!" Zim says screaming the last part. "NO not all irkens are not short. And Zim is TALL! NOT short!" Zim says standing on his chair, screaming again the last part. "and IRKENS DON'T SCREAM!" Zim said screaming.

Jackie rolls her eyes before hitting Zim across the face and instructing him to sit down. "Last question from Candycanesandchristmas - JACKIE SING" Hostgirl and everyone then stare at Jackie (except Zim and Nej).

"Do I have too?" Jackie whines childlishly. "I wanna hear you sing!" Katherine also says whining. "Me too!" Zis says excited. "Fine…." Jackie then grabs a electric guitar and microphone.

"I'll sing… 1985 by Bowling For Soup" Jackie says bored, before she starts singing:

_Debbie just hit the wall_  
><em>She never had it all<em>  
><em>One Prozac a day<em>  
><em>Husband's a CPA<em>  
><em>Her dreams went out the door<em>  
><em>When she turned twenty four<em>  
><em>Only been with one man<em>  
><em>What happened to her plan?<em>  
><em>She was going to be an actress<em>  
><em>She was going to be a star<em>  
><em>She was gonna shake her ass<em>  
><em>On the hood of white snake's car<em>  
><em>Her yellow SUV is now the enemy<em>  
><em>Looks at her average life<em>  
><em>And nothing has been alright since<em>

_Bruce Springsteen, Madonna_  
><em>Way before Nirvana<em>  
><em>There was U2 amd Blondie<em>  
><em>And music still on MTV<em>  
><em>Her two kids in high school<em>  
><em>They tell her that she's uncool<em>  
><em>Cause she's still preoccupied<em>  
><em>With 19, 19, 1985<em>

_Woohoohoo_  
><em>(1985)<em>  
><em>Woohoohoo<em>

_She's seen all the classics_  
><em>She knows every line<em>  
><em>Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink<em>  
><em>Even Saint Elmo's Fire<em>  
><em>She rocked out to Wham<em>  
><em>Not a big Limp Bizkit fan<em>  
><em>Thought she's get a hand on a membe rof Duran Duran<em>  
><em>Where's the mini skirt made of snake skin?<em>  
><em>And who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen?<em>  
><em>When did reality become T.V.?<em>  
><em>Whatever happened to sitcoms, game shows<em>  
><em>(on the radio was)<em>

_Springsteen, Madonna_  
><em>Way before Nirvana<em>  
><em>There was U2 and Blondie<em>  
><em>And music still on MTV<em>  
><em>Her two kids in high school<em>  
><em>They tell her that she's uncool<em>  
><em>Cause she's still preoccupied<em>  
><em>With 19, 19, 1985<em>

_She hates time make it stop_  
><em>When did Motley Crue become classic rock?<em>  
><em>And when did Ozzy become an actor?<em>  
><em>Please make this, stop, stop<em>  
><em>Stop!<em>  
><em>And bring back<em>

_Springsteen, Madonna_  
><em>Way before Nirvana<em>  
><em>There was U2 and Blondie<em>  
><em>And music still on MTV<em>  
><em>Her two kids in high school<em>  
><em>They tell her that she's uncool<em>  
><em>Cause she's still preoccupied<em>  
><em>1985<em>  
><em>Woohoohoo<em>  
><em>Springsteen, Madonna<em>  
><em>Way before Nirvana<em>  
><em>There was U2 and Blondie<em>  
><em>And music still on MTV<em>  
><em>(Woohoohoo)<em>  
><em>her two kids in high school<em>  
><em>They tell her that she's uncool<em>  
><em>Cause she's till preoccupied<em>  
><em>With 19, 19,<em>  
><em>1985<em>

Jackie then throws the electric guitar and microphone stand backstage. "Happy?" Jackie says sarcasticly. "Nice singing skills!" Hostgirl says, hi-fiving Jackie.

"Wells that's all for today. See you next Friday!" Hostgirl says, waving before the stage lights shut off. "I didn't enjoy most of the questions…" Jackie says walking off stage with Hostgirl. "I agree-" before Hostgirl could finish, Jackie pushed her back on stage.

"YOU clean this time" Jackie says in a teasing tone. "NO FAIR! I did it last time too!" Hostgirl whines. "TOO BAD!" Jackie shouts. Hostgirl groans. Katherine and Zis then walk up to Hostgirl.

"You just got pwned!" Katherine and Zis say fist-pumping eachother. Hostgirl groans again while they both skip backstage.

**Author's Comments: -.o Ok… It's been a while really since I've updated this. I've set up a schedule for EVERY single schedule on my profile. I'm so tired . 6 PAGES ON MY MICROSOFT WORD! 2,108 WORDS ON IT TOO! SOOO MUCH WORDS! Thanks for reading! R&R and get 1000 cookehs! Answer le question and yes, you get those prizes!**


	9. Challenge 9

**Author's Comments: I forgot to update! D: I was buzy playing COD: Black Ops, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm and Halo xDDD I was celebrating March Break .u. Ok, enjoy this story! BTW, when a word is ****underlined****, Katherine is singing that part. When a word is **_**italicized**_**, Jackie is singing that part. I'm telling you guys that because… well you'll find out later. Oh and, I never really said I hated the ZaDr I inputted xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HERE EITHER THAN JACKIE! I WROTE THIS STORY**

The stage lights turn on and Jackie is thrown on stage. "NO I NEED TO WORK ON THAT!" Jackie yells. Hostgirl then screams from backstage. "WE NEED TO DO THE SHOW! YOU CAN WORK ON…" Hostgirl then looks at the folder before screaming again. "..WHATEVER THIS IS!" Hostgirl then walks on stage, wearing weird looking gloves. "HEY, that's MY inventi-" Jackie then realizes those are the strength gloves she made when she was 5. "…Nevermind" Jackie and Hostgirl then face the audience,

"Hello people! To start of the show, we'll read the questions as always!" Hostgirl then grabs the questions. "We're also introducing 2 NEW contestants in this chapter!" Jackie announces. 2 girls (1 irken and one with red angel wings) then walk on stage. One was smiling, while the other looks like she is bored. "Welcome Heaven Hel and Onyx!" Hostgirl and Jackie yell at the same time. "Hiya, guys!" Heaven yells, running to her seat. "Hiya!..I guess…?" Onyx says walking casually to her seat. "Let's call everyone down shall we?" Jackie says. Hostgirl then yells something we couldn't really understand…

Zim, Dib, Gaz, Tak, and G.I.R are the only ones who come on stage. "Where's everyone else?" Hostgirl asks. "ZIM did something to them…" Dib says glaring at Zim. Gaz sits in her chair while G.I.R makes Dib and Zim kiss. "G.I.R!" Zim and Dib then chase G.I.R around the stage **(A/N: I wanted Dib and Zim to chase G.I.R, and I couldn't think of anything else xDDD) **"YAY WE'RE PLAYING TAG!" G.I.R screams. "I think G.I.R still has the ZaDr in his brain…" Jackie says, watching Dib and Zim throw nearby objects at G.I.R. "I'll handle this…" Jackie then walks backstage.

"ZIM! DIB! G.I.R! SIT DOWN OR I'LL BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU TWO!" Jackie yells at them. "Hey Heaven, I bet you $8.00 that Zim and Dib are going to end up being beaten up" Gaz says to Heaven. "Sure!" Heaven says with a grin and confident voice. Dib runs back on stage while Zim and G.I.R come flying on stage, almost crushing Dib.

"Pay up Gazaline!" Heaven taunts while sticking her tounge out. Gaz grumbles and gives Heaven $8.00. "Anyway…let's get to the questions…" Hostgirl says, feeling awkward. "First question from.. anon..? To Zim - Why do you constently save the earth from destruction when your "mission" is to destroy it and take over?" Jackie says.

"I my job to the tallest is not to SAVE the earth! Do you filthy hyoo-mans know that ZIM'S job as the best invader-" Zim jumps and stand on his chair doing his victory pose "is to INVADE this filthy PLANET! Not save it! You hyoo-mans sure are STOOPID!" Zim yells before laughing. He stops laughing after realizing the angry glares he's receiving from Jackie (mostly her), Dib, Hostgirl, and Gaz.

"GET HIM!" Jackie yells. Jackie, Dib , Hostgirl, and Gaz then chase Zim around the stage and backstage. G.I.R, Onyx, Tak, and Heaven then get a 'conviently-placed' popcorn bucket and start eating some. "Soooo….. How much trouble _does_ Zim cause?" Onyx asks Tak. " He's caused…." Tak then thinks for a moment. "…over 5000 problems…" Tak the see's Zim being crushed with a chair.

"AHHHHH! NOT MY SQUIDILY SPOOCH!" Zim yells. Everyone chasing Zim then come back on stage, then sit in their original spots. "That was actually pretty fun" Jackie says, smiling evily. Zim then walks back on stage with a twisted antennae, ripped shirt, a tennis racket around his neck and a black eye. "You will PAY hyoo-mans…" Zim growls before sitting down. "Next question same person to Dib - Were you possibly geneticly altered in some horrific way that it caused you to go crazy and obsessive and the side effect was that your head would become the size of two watermelons genetically mutated together?" Hostgirl says.

"…What?" Dib says confused. Zim then laughs (and has somehow been magically healed) before saying. "Stupid bigheaded child!" Zim yells. Jackie sighs, clenching her fists before slapping Zim across the face.

"HEY!" Zim yells back. Katherine then jumps on stage, with wrecked clothing and scars on her face. "I HATE YOU ZIM!" she yells. Zim smirks while Katherine sits down. "Next question same person…. - How come you haven't snapped and killed Dib yet? Not saying you should, just thought you would have by now." Hostgirl says.

"I've HAD before…. It just happen so that he survived…." Gaz then growls, before focusing on her game. "Gaz is kinda creepy…." Katherine whispers to Heaven. "Why are you telling me this?" She responds.

"Next question to Dib from Invader Zis and Hostgirl - Dib, do u like adventure? *Puts Finn costume on him* Oh yeah and u have 2 wear that 4 the rest of the show!" Jackie then giggles. "What? This costume is stupid…" Dib then tries removing the costume. "I… can't…reach…it!" Dib says, annoyed.

"Maybe its becase your TOO fat?" Zim teases. Dib groans before giving up. "Next question same person! - Jackie & Kathrine sing a duet of any song and u get Girl Scout cookies" Hostgirl then stares at Jackie before smirking. Jackie groans before dragging Katherine from her seat. "Yay! They're gunna sing a song!" G.I.R yells.

"I wanna choose! How about…. Raise your Glass by P!nk?" Katherine says. "What kind of name is… Pink?" Zim asks. "Shut up Zim…" Jackie says. "I'm just doing this for the cookies" Katherine says.

"Let's just start already, ok?" Jackie says annoyed. Katherine then begins:

Right right, turn off the lights,  
><span>We're gonna lose our minds tonight,<span>  
><em><span>What's the deal, yo?<span>_  
><span>I love when it's all too much,<span>  
><span>5am turn the radio up<span>  
><span>Where's the rock and roll?<span>

Party Crasher,  
><span>Penny Snatcher,<span>  
><span>Call me up if you want gangster<span>  
><span>Don't be fancy, just get dancey<span>  
><span>Why so serious?<span>

So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
><span>In all the right ways,<span>  
><span>All my underdogs,<span>  
><span>We will never be never be anything but loud<span>  
><span>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks<span>  
><span>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,<span>  
><span>Just come on and come on and raise your glass<span>

_Slam slam, oh hot damn  
>What part of party don't you understand<em>,  
><em>Wish you'd just freak out<em> (freak out already)  
><em>Can't stop, coming in hot,<br>I should be locked up right on the spot  
>It's so on right now<em>

_Party Crasher,_  
><em>Penny Snatcher,<em>  
><em>Call me up if you want gangster<em>  
><em>Don't be fancy, just get dancy<em>  
><em>Why so serious?<em>

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
>In all the right ways,<br>All my underdogs,  
>We will never be never be anything but loud<br>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,<br>Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,<br>Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
><em>  
><span>So if you're too school for cool,<span>  
><em>And you're treated like a fool,<em>  
><em><span>You can choose to let it go<span>_  
><em>We can always, <em>we can always,_  
><span>Party on our own<span>_

_(so raise your) So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
>In all the right ways,<br>All my underdogs,  
>We will never be never be anything but loud<br>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
>So raise your glass if you are wrong,<br>In all the right ways,  
>All my underdogs,<br>We will never be never be anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<br>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
>Just come on and come on and raise your glass<br>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,__(for me)__  
><em>_Just come on and come on and raise your glass_(for me)

Katherine then skips and grabs the Girl scout Cookies. Jackie grabs them too, but is looking more annoyed then before she was about to start singing. "Next question from same person to… Hostgirl" Jackie then smirks evily before continuing to read. "Hostgirl, start tap dancing and don't stop till the show is over!" Jackie then gives Hostgirl tap dancing shoes. Hostgirl then puts them on before starting to tap dance.

"YAY! We gunna dance!" G.I.R then dances with Hostgirl . " Next question to Zim - Zim, go kick Dib in the NUTS!" Hostgirl says. She then accidentally kicks G.I.R while tapdancing. "WEEE!" G.I.R yells.

"This is REVENGE Dib-smelly" Zim says evily , before kicking Dib in his p$#Y^. "OW!" Dib then falls on the floor, crying in pain.

"That was enjoyable…" Jackie smirks. "I missed a question Jackie." Hostgirl then hands them to Jackie. "Ok, from anon to Zim - You are not allowed to talk for the rest of the show, instead, the only way to talk is to write on a piece of paper to Dib what you want to say and get him to say it. And he can alter what you want to say." Jackie then waits to see Dib's reaction. "Hehehehe…." Dib laughs evily.

Zim gets a note and writes something on it. Dib grabs the note and reads it. "Zim says ' DIB! You are sooooo brilliant and smart" Dib says. "Dib totally altered the letter." Heaven says. Zim the growls slighltly.

"Last question from CandycanesandChristmas to Jackie - Jackie tie up Tak." Hostgirl then see's Jackie leaving a closet. "I got a head start" Jackie grins evilly. "Well, after commercial break we'll start with the dares and challenges!" Jackie says, seeing Zim trying to strangle Dib. She widens a eye before deciding to ignore them.

Commercial – Narrator dude – Have you've ever wanted to fly without machinery but couldn't? Introducing, the Wing thing! Made with 1000 feathers, the Wing Thing will help you soar the skys with the birds! Still don't trust The Wing Thing? Look at this costumers opinion about this product then!

Zim: Yes, me, a normal hyoo-man earth smelly approve of this item!

Dude in backround: Weirdo!

Zim: I'M NORMAL!  
>Narrator Dude: Dosen't he look happy? You will too if you buy this product! Buy in your local supermarket.<p>

The stage with the same, old, (crazy) contestants were in a room on stage. "This is how the challenge works. You have to watch a FULL episode of Dora the explorer." Hostgirl then faces the audience. "We've putted every single contestant in separate rooms inside the room and they're all watching a different episode of Dora the Explorer. There are TV's, as you can see, on the top of the stage so you can see what's going on in each room " Hostgirl explains. "YAY! I'm on TV on TV!" Heaven yells. Jackie then runs out from a control room. "And the more we hate them, the worst the episode is!" Jackie says, smiling.

"Exactly! Now let's start the episodes, shall we?" Hostgirl says. Jackie runs back to a control room and starts each episode. A scream from Zim could be heard as he rushed outside and back on stage. "EARTH…HYOO-MAN..SO…ANNOYNING!" Zim yells. On each monitor, Dib was seen twitching, G.I.R is enjoying the show, Heaven is bored, Gaz is buzy playing her gameslave and Tak is angry at Dora.

"Where are the mountains?" The Dora from Tak's TV asks the viewer. "You IDIOT right behind you!" Tak yells at Dora. "Where?" Dora says again. Tak groans, pulling on her antennaes, she destroys the TV before leaving the room. "That earth child needs to be in skool" Tak growls.

Halfway through the episode, Heaven and G.I.R are the only ones still watching the episode. "YAY! A blue cow!" G.I.R shouts on his monitor. "God damnit, SHUT UP YOU STUPID…" Heaven kicks the TV before leaving her room.

After the episode, G.I.R was the only one still watching it. "I'm gonna watch et agein" G.I.R yells. "We're going to keep G.I.R there" Jackie says. "Well, this is the end of the episode. Review or something!" Hostgirl says. The stage lights then turn off, followed by every contestant BUT G.I.R leave the stage. "Atleast I can finally-" Jackie then see's Hostgirl handing her a mop.

"…I hate you" Jackie says, growling, realizing she has to clean the stage. Hostgirl laughs evily before leaving the stage.

**Author's Comments: I spent 2 hours writing this xD And yet this is kinda short. Oh well. 31 reviews so far! 19 more reviews until 40 reviews! Review please! I fix mixtakes later :P  
><strong>


	10. Challenge 10

**Author's Comments: HOLY SHIZ 10****th**** chapter, 32 REVIEWS :DDD I **_**think **_**32…. Anywho… I want to thank some reviewers who read from chapter 1 to chaptah 10!... In the story :P So… ENJOY! :3 Also, sorry for not posting it last week.. My bro and I were planning the greatest April's Fools prank ever! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T ANYTHING BUT MAH OC'S… kah…**

* * *

><p>The stage lights turn on and Jackie and Hostgirl enter the stage with dresses on.<p>

"_WHY _are we wearing THIS" Jackie points at her dress. "When ALL we're doing is A FRIGGIN GAME SHOW" Jackie shouts the last part. "It's the 10th chapter Jackie…" Hostgirl explains. "Oh…" Jackie then faces the audience, then followed by Hostgirl. "Hola amigos! And this is…" Jackie then presses a button on a remote, causing near 100 pieces of confetti to fall on stage.

"THE 10TH CHAPTER OF INVADER ZIM GAMESHOW!" They both yell at the same time. "Anonymousbiscuits wants to thank some readers who read and reviewed on each chapters at some point!" Hostgirl says. "First, she wants to thank Invader Zis and Hostgirl!" Jackie yells. Invader Zis and Hostgirl then walks on stage. "Invader Zis and Hostgirl was one of Anonymousbiscuit's favorite reviewers. She first reviewed on her first story (which is now deleted), Invader Zim Chatroom and continued reviewing on this story." Jackie explains.

"So now YOU GET FREE COOKEHS!... And a cola because Biscuits' thinks they're awesome :P" Jackie yells. "YAY! COOKIES!" Invader Zis and Hostgirl exclaims, carrying 50 bags of cookies and 100 cans of cola.

"Next is ThePhantomFox!" Hostgirl says. ThePhantomFox then walks on stage. "Biscuits first saw her story 'School on Cruise' and entered her OC in the story. ThePhantomFox then started reviewing on this story at some point-" Jackie then interrupts Hostgirl. "A.K.A chapter 7".

"Thank you Jackie…" Hostgirl says sarcasticly. "Anywho… ThePhantomFox and Biscuits' now review on eachother's stories. Just like Invader Zis and Hostgirl and Biscuits', A.K.A.K.A Anonymousbiscuits" Hostgirl then goes back stage grabbing a… wagon… full of $H!T.

"ThePhantomFox gets… 999999999999 coupons to… whatever she wants" Hostgirl explains. ":D" ThePhantomFox then drags the wagon off stage with her. "Next is… err…." Hostgirl then flips a bunch of papers. "Ya.. that's it… I think?" Jackie says, looking at the papers Hostgirl threw. "Biscuits' also wants to thank all her reviewers too, so you all get a life time supply of cookehs!" Hostgirl yelled.

"Ok… now…" Jackie and Hostgirl then rip off the dresses. "LET'S GET THIS SHOW STARTED!" Jackie yells. Jackie and Hostgirl were then wearing their normal clothing they wear every day.

"Now let's get the new contestant on stage! Hostgirl will drag in some of our REMAINING contestants thanks to _Zim" _Jackie said the last part sarcastically. An evil laugh could then be heard backstage. "Ehh FIRETRUCK YOU" Jackie yells back. "The new contestant is…" Hostgirl then drags someone on stage. "Milky!" Jackie yells while Hostgirl drags the contestant on stage. "It's _Mikayla_" she says. "Whatevs…" Jackie then gets the contestants.

Zim ,Dib, Zis, Katherine , Heaven, Onyx, Gaz, G.I.R, and Tak then entered the stage. "Now let's get on with the questions!" Hostgirl says. Jackie gets a pile of paper and passes it to Hostgirl. "I'm gonna get a snack, kay?" Jackie then left the stage, before going backstage.

"Ok… SHE LEFT ME! … but whatevs. First question, To G.I.R from Invader Zis and Hostgirl: Hey GIR! *Shoves small book into GIR's mouth* NOW You KEEP THAT BOOK IN YOUR MOUTH AND LIKE IT!" Hostgirl then see's a random book in G.I.R's mouth. "MMH MHHM HMM MHH" G.I.R's says, voice muffled by book.

"Did he just say… ' I like waffles and want to marry tehm!'?" Tak says awkwardly. "Maybe…" Hostgirl then starts reading the paper again. "Next question to Zim same person: Zim, every time someone says weird rake this*Gives marshmallow shooter* and shoot the person who said weird with a marshmallow!" Hostgirl explains.

Zim then shoots the Marshmellow shooter at Dib's eyes. "OW what was that for?" Dib yells. "Because you're crazy Dib-stink" Zim stated, sticking his tounge out. Dib then rolled his eyes.

"Next question to Tak same person - Tak, after every fourth word you say it has to echo!" Hostgirl then giggles. Tak growls before saying, "Why do I have have have to do this?" Tak yells.

"That's the spirt!" Hostgirl said sarcastically. "Next question to Zim, Dib, and Gaz from thedarkirken6 - sing da candy moutin song!" Hostgirl then stared at it again and readed it in her head again. "What the heck….?" Hostgirl then throws away a page. "I'm skipping that…" Hostgirl says.

"I just noticed something" Heaven says. "Me, Zis and Onyx haven't been mentioned AT ALL, jerk!". "…" Zis and Onyx sit and silence.

"Ok… next question to Zim from ThePhantomFox - I hate you! So, you must call Nny wacky!" Hostgirl then sighs. "Ehh…ok?" Zim then walks backstage, but walks back and hits Hostgirl with a marshmellow with the marshmellow shooter. "YOU'D ACTUALLY THINK I, THE MIGHTY ZIM WOULD LISTEN TO A HYOO-MAN? FOOLS!" Zim then starts evil laughing randomely. Dib then wacks Zim in the back of the head, causing Zim to fall. "…I _hate_ you Dib-stink" Zim growled.

"Moron!" Heaven yelled at Zim. Zis then slaps Zim. Zim then attempt to scratch Zis but she manages to kick him in his… "ARGH MY SQUIDELLY SPOOCH!" Zim yelled.

Onyx sighs, still sitting on his seat. "Next question… To Zim from LongLiveFredWeasly -Constantly flirt with Tak for a whole chapter!" Hostgirl then laughs. Zim glares and gives Hostgirl 'the finger' and shoots her with a marshmellow.

"Second last question, to Dib same person - Be extremely nice to Gir." Hostgirl then see's Dib with a 'really?' face **(A/N: In other words, unamused face x3). **

" FINAL question to Gaz same person - Copy Dib for a whole chapter!" Hostgirl said. Then, for the first time Gaz actually threw her Gameslave to the ground and yells, "NO WAY I'M NOT STUPID" She then sits back down. "H-" Before Dib could finish what he was going to say, Zim shot him with his Marshmellow gun. "SUCKER" Zim then starts laughing. "

"Ok.. time for commercial break people! Stay tuned for the challenge!" Hostgirl says. " Where's Jackie?" Heaven asks Hostgirl. "… I have no idea…" Hostgirl responds

* * *

><p><span>Commercial - <span>Narrator Guy – Have you ever wanted a like-able tootsie pop that won't burn your tounge off? Well, now the creators of the tootsie pop give you: THE TOOTSIE SODA! It's like the tootsie pop, but in soda form! Here is someone's opinion on this product!

Katherine: Mah tunge es burning! MAH TUNGE ES BURNENG!

Narrator guy: she sure did look happy! Buy now for only $999.99!

* * *

><p>The cameras zoom back in on the contestants, and each of the 2 contestants are handcuffed to someone. "You're probably wondering? 'Why the hell are they all handcuffed?' Well, this is how the challenge works, each contestant has to act like the other contestant they're cuffed to." Hostgirl said to the audience you guys :P. "And they're handcuffed together because, well, we don't want the bastards escaping!" Jackie added, evily smirking. "Well, atleast Jackie is back…" Mikayla says. Zim was handcuffed to Dib, Gaz to Tak, Heaven to Katherine, Mikayla to Zis , and G.I.R to Onyx. "HA! Onyx gets the idiot!" Heaven teased at Onyx.

"You have an idiot too, you know!" Onyx replied in a angry tone. "I'm not a idiot!... anymore!" Katherine yelled back. "SHUT UP AND START ALREADY!" Zim yelled. "Hey… I sound nothing like that Zim" Dib said. "Ok then..." Zim then grabbed Dib's glasses and trench coat and standed in a 'Dib-like posture'. "I'm Dib! I'm a unintelligent hyoo-man worm baby who is crazy and has a giant head!". After Zim's little 'presentation', Dib responded in a angry voice, "Oh yeah? Well, watch this!" Dib then grabbed his glasses and trench coat back and made his hair like antennaes after standing like a Zim-like position. "My name is Zim and I am part of a stupid alien race with idiots!..." Dib continued his rant while everyone else did their impressions, Heaven making the best impressions.

"YO MAMA!" Zis yelled, as she was insulted by Mikayla's impression of her. "What? You _are _kind of an idiot…" Mikayla responds, in a awkward tone. With Gaz and Tak, Gaz was raging at Tak. "I AM NOT ADDICTED TO VIDEO GAMES!" Gaz yelled at Tak. "Then why do you carry your Gameslave everywhere?". Gaz then hides her Gameslave in her pocket. With Heaven and Katherine, Katherine was having a hard time trying to make a impression of Heaven. "Uhh…." Katherine said thinking. "COME ON I'm not that hard to impersonate!" Heaven yelled.

"OK! OK! ENOUGH WITH THE MADNESS" Hostgirl yelled, blowing her whistle. Everyone then stared at the two hosts. "Heaven wins!" Jackie yells. "WHAT? BUT ZIM DID THE BEST IMPRESSION OF THE DIB-HYOOMAN!" Zim yelled at Jackie. "In your point of view" Jackie then pushed Zim away, kicking him and slapping him. "Heaven, you get a key for a chest to help you in the next challenge!" Hostgirl told Heaven. "Sweeet!" Heaven and everyone then walked to their seats. "Well, see you next Friday!" Jackie said waving at the audience.

The stage lights then turn off, leaving Jackie and Hostgirl on stage while everyone else left. Jackie and Hostgirl ran off stage, while Hostgirl got pushed back on stage. "SUCKAH! You clean up this time" Jackie yelled before walking backstage from a angry Hostgirl.

**Author's Comments: Ok… R&R please! Also, I'm doing a story, not sure what I want it about yet but… OCs welcome! Please read it when it's up! As on Saturday or today xD**


	11. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**HELLO READERS!~ **

**Thank you for still following this fic, but sadly, i hate to announce it will no longer update. Well... sort of. Details are listed on my profile. Anyways, I'm leaving this account for a new one. All the fics are old and poorly written. I have no intention of updating them. Well, that is, if anyone is still interested. Even if I ****_do _****leave this account, if enough people want me to update my stories I will. Even if I have another account. If not, I will move onto my new account. For now, even if it's only one person wanting me to update, I shall depart. Farewell, maybe. We'll see.**

**~AnonymousBiscuits**


End file.
